The present invention relates generally to chewing gum. More specifically the present invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum and gum bases.
It is of course known to construct chewing gum from a water insoluble gum base and a water soluble portion along with flavor(s). Gum base is designed to be retained in the mouth throughout the chewing period. The water soluble portion and flavors are designed to dissipate during chewing.
Insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, resins, fats and oils, softeners, and inorganic fillers. The elastomers can include either synthetic elastomers or natural elastomers. Natural elastomers include natural rubber. Synthetic elastomers include polyisobutylene, isobutylene-isoprene copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers, polyvinyl acetate, polyisoprene, polyethylene, vinyl acetate-vinyl laurate copolymers, and combinations thereof.
It is also known to use in gum base elastomer plasticizers. Such elastomer plasticizers can include natural rosin esters as well as other elastomer plasticizers. Additionally, chewing gum base can include filler/texturizers and softener/emulsifiers. Softeners optimize the chewability and mouth feel of the chewing gum. Softener/emulsifiers that are typically used include tallow, hydrogenated tallow, hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, cocoa butter, glycerol monostearate, glycerol triacetate, lecithin, and combinations thereof.
In addition to a water insoluble gum base portion, a typical chewing gum composition includes a water soluble portion and one or more flavoring agents. The water soluble portion can include bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners, flavoring agents, softeners, emulsifiers, colors, acidulants, fillers, antioxidants, and other components that provide desirable attributes.